


You touch my heart

by Nessaiya



Category: House M.D.
Genre: "Love hurts" re-write, F/M, Gen, How things could've ended differently, german!
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nessaiya/pseuds/Nessaiya
Summary: Ein etwas anderer Ausgang für „Love hurts“.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Meine Mom hat mich vor einer Ewigkeit während einer meiner endlosschleifenartigen House-Sessionsdarauf gebracht. Sie meinte während „Love hurts“: „Geht er mit ihr in eine Frittenbude?“ Meine Antwort darauf war: „Vielleicht wär das Ganze dann anders ausgegangen...“
> 
> Disclaimer: House gehört nicht mir. Leider.

Er hatte sich schon zu Hause nicht wohl gefühlt, in seinem hyperaktiven Gehirn das Mantra “Das ist eine dumme Idee“ in einer Endlosschleife aktiv. Er sah seine Hand zittern als er ihr die Tür öffnete, während sich Wilsons Ratschläge ebenso endlosschleifenartig zu seinem Mantra gesellten. Es war alles andere als eine gute Idee. Was sie in ihm sah war ihm ohnehin schon unklar, aber weshalb sie ihn nun auch noch dazu zwang, mit ihr auszugehen war ihm schleierhaft. Sie arbeitete seit einem Jahr mit ihm – sie sollte wissen, dass ein Desaster vorprogrammiert war.

Nervös lenkte er seinen Blick zu Seite, als der Kellner sie zu ihrem Tisch brachte, einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Gehstock warf und daraufhin Cameron den Stuhl zurechtrückte, bevor Wilson’s Stimme in seinem Kopf zu laut wurde. Ihre Stimme drang durch das Mantra, ihre Finger streiften über die weiße Blüte des Ansteckgebindes.

„Es ist wunderschön. Und sie sehen sehr gut aus.“

Er verengt seine Augen ein wenig, beobachtete sie, bevor er antwortete.

„Danke.“

Natürlich hätte er das Kompliment zurückgeben müssen. Allerdings wollte ihm keine Gelegenheit einfallen, zu der sie nicht gut aussah, also musste er das nicht unbedingt jetzt zu dieser Zeit feststellen. Sie schien ohne darüber nachzudenken darüber hinwegzusehen und ließ statt dessen ihren Blick durch das Lokal wandern.

„Ich liebe dieses Restaurant.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

„Hmmm... Es hat sich ein wenig verändert seit dem letzten Mal. War mal ein Strip Club.“

Ihr Lachen überraschte ihn, während sein Gehirn in einer Übersprungshandlung begann, Wilson’s Liste abzuarbeiten.

„Hübsche Ohrringe.“

Ihre Finger berührten den Schmuck mit einer überraschten Geste, scheinbar verwundert, dass sie ihm aufgefallen waren. Er auf der anderen Seite war froh, dass sie tatsächlich Ohrringe trug.

„Die sind von meiner Mutter. Danke.“

Er bemühte sich, nicht ungeduldig auf dem Stuhl herumzurutschen.

„Nette Schuhe. Bequem?“ fragte er statt dessen und bekam ein Stirnrunzeln als Antwort.

„Ich erwarte nicht, dass sie vorgeben, jemand zu sein, der sie nicht sind.“

Weshalb erwartete sie dann von ihm, in einer Umgebung wie dieser mit ihr eine Unterhaltung zu führen, die sich auf mehr als das Wetter, Essen und die Weinkarte bezog?

„Wir sind in einem Restaurant, wir haben uns hübsch gemacht, wir essen. Wenn nicht Smalltalk, was dann?“

Eine unangenehme Stille entstand zwischen ihnen und erlaubte dem Mantra, wieder zu voller Lautstärke anzuschwellen und Wilsons Ratschläge zu übertönen. Schließlich ließ die Frau ihm gegenüber die Weinkarte sinken und legte sie auf dem Tisch ab.

„Nach Freud, und ich umschreibe das jetzt, verursacht die Liebe zu einem Objekt das Verlangen, es zu kontrollieren, und sobald eine Person fühlt, dass sie das Objekt nicht kontrollieren kann, oder sich davon bedroht fühlt, reagiert sie darauf negativ. Wie ein Achtklässler, der ein Mädchen schlägt.“

Er war verwirrt von dieser Aussage. Was wollte sie damit bezwecken?

Sollte ihm das irgendwie helfen?

„Ich behandle sie wie das Letzte, also muss ich sie wirklich mögen. Was würde es nach ihrer Theorie bedeuten, wenn ich auf einmal nett zu ihnen wäre?“

Sie schenkte ihm ein weiteres perfektes Lächeln.

„Dass sie in Kontakt mit ihren Gefühlen treten.“

Das rang ihm ein Lächeln ab.

„Es gibt also nichts, das sie davon überzeugen könnte, dass ich sie nicht mag?“

Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen, immer noch mit diesem seltsam gelösten Gesichtsausdruck.

Konnte sie denn die Gefahr nicht fühlen?

„Nein, tut mir leid. Ich habe einen Abend mit ihnen. Und ich will diese Zeit nicht damit verschwenden, darüber zu reden, welchen Wein sie mögen oder welche Filme sie hassen. Ich... will wissen, was sie empfinden. Für mich.“

Seine tiefblauen Augen blickten sie noch einige Sekunden an, bevor er den Blickkontakt brach.

 

***

 

Sie wusste, noch bevor sie diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, dass es falsch war, dass sie soeben Territorium betreten hatte, auf dem er sich unwohl fühlte. Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie nicht falsch lag, und er wirklich einfach so war, wie er war. Vielleicht mochte er wirklich keine anderen Menschen, es war ihm egal was sie von ihm dachten, genauso wie er nicht über sie nachdachte.

Warum hatte er sie dann so erstaunt angesehen, als sie das Date verlangt hatte? War es erstaunt gewesen? Wenn sie genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er eher wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht ausgesehen.

Er fing an zu reden, bevor sie zum wiederholten Mal über die Mauern um diesen Mann nachdenken konnte.

„Sie leben mit der irrigen Vorstellung, sie könnten alles reparieren, das nicht perfekt ist. Deswegen haben sie einen totgeweihten Mann geheiratet. Sie lieben Menschen nicht, sie brauchen sie. Und nun, da ihr Ehemann tot ist, suchen sie nach einem neuen Pflegefall. Deshalb gehen sie mit mir aus. Ich bin doppelt so alt wie sie, ich bin nicht der Schönste, ich bin nicht charmant, ich bin noch nicht einmal nett. Ich bin, was sie brauchen.“

Seine Augen fanden die ihren während der kleinen Pause, die er machte.

„Ich bin kaputt“, fügte er dann hinzu, bevor er die Speisekarte wieder aufhob.

Sie beobachtete ihn eine Weile aus verengten Augen.

„Das denken sie also“, meinte sie schließlich und House ließ seine Augen für ein paar Augenblicke von der Karte zu seinem Gegenüber wandern.

„Was um Himmels Willen hat man ihnen angetan, dass sie so von sich und anderen denken?“

Ihre leise Frage ließ ihn die Karte vergessen, das Mantra und Wilson verstummen.

„Was?“

Ihre grünen Augen fixierten ihn unbarmherzig.

„Glauben sie wirklich, dass ich in ihnen nur den Gehstock sehe? Könnte es nicht einfach so sein, dass ich in ihnen einen interessanten Mann sehe, den ich gerne näher kennenlernen würde? Weg von Krankenakten, der weißen Tafel, und vor allem weg von Humpty und Dumpty? Nicht alles ist ein Rätsel, House. Manchmal ist ein Date nur ein Date.“

Mittlerweile sah er sie erstaunt an, während sie fortfuhr.

„Ich habe nicht vor, sie zu reparieren. Ich bin hier, weil sie sind, wie sie sind. Sie sind unbestreitbar hier, weil sie eine Immunologin brauchen.“

Immer noch ruhte ihr Blick auf ihm.

„Ich erwarte keine Liebesbekenntnisse. Sie müssen noch nicht einmal zugeben, dass sie mich mögen. Ich will wissen, dass ich ihnen nicht gleichgültig bin. Dass ich nicht genauso gut dieses Kunstwerk in der Lobby sein könnte, mit dem sie mich verglichen haben.“

Ihre Hände lagen ruhig auf dem Tisch, ihre Augen fest auf ihn gerichtet, während er die Speisekarte wieder auf den Tisch legte.

„Das hier war eine blöde Idee“, meinte er schließlich.

„Offensichtlich“, war die leise Antwort.

 

***

 

Sein Blick war starr auf die Straße vor ihm gerichtet, doch aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er die Frau neben sich. Ihr Blick war ebenfalls nach draußen gerichtet, die Arme vor ihrem Körper verschränkt.

Es war eine dumme Idee gewesen, mit ihr auszugehen.

Es war von vorne herein zum Schiefgehen verurteilt.

Noch bescheuerter allerdings war die Idee gewesen, das Restaurant wieder zu verlassen, bevor sie auch nur einen Bissen gegessen hatten.

Sie warf ihm einen verwirrten Blick zu, als er den Wagen auf einen Parkplatz lenkte, ganz selbstverständlich auf dem Behinderten-Parkplatz hielt und den Motor abstellte.

„House...?“

Sie konnte seinen Blick in der Dunkelheit nicht ausmachen, lediglich sehen, wie er seinen Gurt öffnete und die Hand ausstreckte, um seine Tür zu öffnen.

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie es ihnen geht, aber ich bin am Verhungern.“

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Fahrertür und war erstaunlich schnell aus dem Inneren des Wagens verschwunden.

Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihm zu folgen und erkannte mit Entsetzen, worauf er zuhielt.

„House... Das ist eine Pommesbude!“

Er drehte sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln um.

„Spielen wir wieder ‚Sag das Offensichtliche?’, und ich hab’s nicht mitgekriegt?“

Ihr blieb nicht einmal die Zeit, um zu antworten. Er war bereits weiter gegangen, sein ungleicher Rhythmus ließ den Budenbesitzer und ein paar Gäste, die sich einen Hamburger leisteten aufsehen.

„Hi. Ich hätte gern... einen Cheeseburger, ohne Gurken und eine Portion Pommes.“

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme wieder vor ihrem Körper als sie die Blicke der anderen Menschen auf sich ruhen fühlte. Er hatte sie gefragt, weshalb sie nicht als Model arbeitete. Ihre Antwort war, dass sie mehr sein wollte als nur hübsch. Lobby-Kunst, wie er es nannte.

Andererseits mochte sie es einfach nicht, angestarrt zu werden. Sie konnte den Gesichtern der Menschen ansehen, dass sie sich fragten, was um alles in der Welt sie hier wollte, in einem Cocktailkleid, das auszusuchen sie einen halben Tag gekostet hatte. Sie konnte die Blicke wieder zu ihm wandern sehen, und wusste, dass sie sich nun fragten, weshalb sie ausgerechnet mit IHM hier war.

Und ob er sie dafür bezahlte.

„Was wollen sie, Cameron?“

Aus ihren Gedanken wachgerüttelt, sah sie ihn ein wenig erstaunt an.

„Was?“

„Ich glaube, ein Date beinhaltet, dass beide Menschen etwas essen. Ich bin ein Mensch, sie sind ein Mensch, jetzt fehlt nur noch das Essen. Also, erzählen sie mir ja nichts von irgendeiner Diät, sie sind sowieso zu dünn.“

Sie sah ihn immer noch skeptisch an, seufzte dann jedoch und ließ ihre Augen über das kleine Angebot wandern.

Sie hatte schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr...

„Ich meinte das mit der Diät übrigens ernst“, schob House hinterher und beobachtete, wie ihre Hände trotzig auf ihren Hüften landeten.

„Können sie vielleicht die 10 Sekunden warten, die ich brauche, um mich zu entscheiden? Ich hätte gerne den Hamburger, Pommes und eine Coke“, meinte sie in Richtung des Kochs, bevor sie ganz zu House aufschloss.

 

***

 

Sie war es, die das Gewünschte an ihren Stehtisch brachte, wo House sich inzwischen damit amüsierte, einen Strohhalm nach dem anderen in ihr Getränk zu stopfen, bis es aussah wie ein überdimensionaler, etwas kahler, und ziemlich unförmiger Igel. Der Budenbesitzer warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu, allerdings hatte er ihm genug Trinkgeld gegeben, dass er die Klappe halten würde.

Immerhin hatte er gedacht, er würde sein Geld in einem französischen Restaurant loswerden.

Sie sah ihm amüsiert dabei zu, wie er seine Zähne in den Cheeseburger schlug, bevor sie es ihm mit dem Hamburger gleichtat, nur um gleich im Anschluss mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen zu schließen.

„Alles okay?“

Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder, mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ich glaube, ich habe seit einer halben Ewigkeit nichts Derartiges gegessen...“

Er warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu.

„So gut?“

Mit nachdenklicher Miene biss er erneut von seinem Cheeseburger ab und entschied dann, dass das bei weitem nicht der beste war, den er je gegessen hatte.

Cameron lachte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck, hielt ihre Stimme dann jedoch leise, damit sie der Besitzer der Bude nicht hören konnte.

„Es ist widerlich und schwimmt in Fett.“

Er sah mit hochgezogener Nase dabei zu, wie sie genüsslich einen zweiten Bissen nahm.

„Es schmeckt wie die Burger damals im Ferienlager... man konnte sie eigentlich zu nichts anderem verwenden, als damit eine Essensschlacht zu veranstalten oder die Frösche im See zu füttern...“

Ihr Gegenüber machte ein angewidertes Gesicht und warf einen Seitenblick auf seinen Burger.

„Wir haben die Dinger geliebt!“

„Fetttriefende, eklige...?“

Sie unterbrach seine Frage mit einem Lachen.

„Matschburger. Ich hatte am Ende der Ferien kein einziges Kleidungsstück, das nicht permanente Flecken von der Spezialsoße hatte...“

„Gab bestimmt jede Menge Ärger zu Hause.“

Sie winkte ab.

„Zum Ende des Sommers waren wir ohnehin aus fast allem herausgewachsen. Meine Mutter hat Stofffarben besorgt und wir haben alles bemalt.“

Auf seinen skeptischen Blick hin verschwand ihr Lächeln.

„Seltsam, an was man sich so alles erinnert...“

„Aber es sind schöne Erinnerungen.“

Mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht wandte er sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit zu.

Sie seufzte schließlich.

„Ich finde, sie schulden mir auch eine Ferienlagergeschichte.“

„Ich war nie in einem Ferienlager.“

Nun schenkte sie ihm einen wahrhaft verwunderten Blick. Sie hätte darauf gewettet, dass ihn seine Eltern zumindest für ein paar Wochen im Sommer loswerden wollten.

Dass er einige wirklich witzige Streiche auf Lager hatte.

„Nie?“

„Ich hatte im Alter von 13 bereits mehr Stempel in meinem Reisepass als die meisten Erwachsenen. Wo auch immer mein Vater stationiert war, meine Mutter und ich waren dabei. Kaum hatte ich mich in der Schule eingelebt und die wichtigsten Wörter aufgeschnappt, wurde mein Vater meistens versetzt.“

Sie schob sich nachdenklich ein Pommes in den Mund.

Daher kam wohl sein ausgedehntes Sprachenwissen.

Daher...

Kaum hatte ich mich in der Schule eingelebt und die wichtigsten Wörter aufgeschnappt, wurde mein Vater meistens versetzt.

Kaum hatte er Freunde gefunden, wurde er wieder aus dem Umfeld gerissen.

Bis er irgendwann auf Freunde verzichtete.

„Ihr Vater war also beim Militär?“ fragte sie unnötigerweise, um von ihren eigentlichen Gedanken abzulenken.

„Ja. Mit Leib und Seele. Ich glaube, er hat es nie verwunden, dass ich lieber Arzt geworden bin, als seiner Truppe beizutreten...“

„Was ist so schlecht daran, Arzt zu sein? Immerhin sind sie weltbekannt...“

„Ich hätte ja auch ein weltbekannter General werden können. Haben ihre Eltern ihren Berufswunsch nie hinterfragt?“

Wieder warf sie ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Weshalb sollten sie?“

„Sie haben immer bedingungslos hinter ihnen gestanden?“

Das war einfach zu perfekt.

Niemand hatte eine derart perfekte Familie.

„Meine Mutter hat drei Wochen lang nicht mit mir geredet, nachdem ich geheiratet hatte. Ich glaube, sie versteht bis heute nicht, weshalb ich das getan habe. Manchmal verstehe ich es selbst nicht.“

Er war mit seinem Burger fertig und widmete sich nun der Aufgabe, Ketchup gleichmäßig auf seinen Pommes zu verteilen.

„Und ihr Dad?“ fragte er, während er eines der Kartoffelstücke mit der kleinen Holzgabel aufspießte.

Sie sah nicht von ihrem Essen auf, und seufzte einmal kurz, bevor sie meinte: „Der war zu sehr mit seiner anderen Familie beschäftig, um sich mit mir und meiner Mutter abzugeben.“

House warf ihr einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

Meinte sie das ernst?

Versuchte sie, ihn zu testen und zu einer sarkastischen Bemerkung zu veranlassen?

Zeigte sich hier ihr Sarkasmus, mit dem sie ihm sagte, dass ihn das nichts anging?

Oder sagte sie die Wahrheit?

Wusste sie nicht, dass sie ihm damit Kanonenfutter beschaffte?

„Er hat sie verlassen?“ fragte er trotzdem.

Manchmal hatte sein Gehirn eben keine Herrschaft über sein Mundwerk.

Meistens war das schlecht.

Sie sah ihn aus ihren geheimnisvollen, grünen Augen an.

„Nein. Meine Mutter war die andere Frau.“

Innerlich stöhnte er auf.

Viel zu guter Stoff.

Damit konnte er sie monatelang ärgern.

Während sie sich wahrscheinlich in den Hintern treten würde, ihm auch nur das kleinste Bisschen aus ihrem Leben erzählt zu haben. Er wusste mehr über Chase’s und Foreman’s Leben als über seinen weiblichen Schützling. Herrgott, er wusste wahrscheinlich mehr über das Leben des neuen Hausmeisters.

Trotzdem machte er lediglich: „Oh.“

Und dann war wieder sein Mund schneller als sein Gehirn.

„Ich habe mir oft gewünscht, ohne Vater aufzuwachsen.“

Ihre Augen zeigten ihm die Überraschung, was diesen Satz betraf.

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen.

„Was? Kein Kommentar darüber, wie mich das verkorkst haben könnte?“ fragte er zynisch. Natürlich hatte sie nach dieser Aussage wieder nur Mitleid mit ihm, und das hatte er eigentlich vermeiden wollen.

„Ich kenne weder sie noch ihre Eltern gut genug, um mir darüber ein Urteil bilden zu können..., allerdings habe ich immer noch vor, das zu ändern“, antwortete sie leise und war erstaunt, als ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

„Soll das heißen, sie werden mich jetzt gnadenlos verhören? Mit Handschellen... viel Lackleder und einer Peitsche?“

Ihr entfuhr ein leises Schnauben.

„Tut mir leid, die Peitsche ist in der Reparatur. Wir werden uns auf Bondage beschränken müssen.“

Sein erstaunter Gesichtsausdruck war dieses Mal echt.

„Cameron!“

Sie sah ihn gespielt empört an.

„Was? Nur sie dürfen zynisch und sarkastisch sein, und Anspielungen auf Sex machen?“

„So in etwa hatte ich mir das vorgestellt, ja.“

Sie warf ihm einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, während sie sich ihrerseits nun ihren Fritten widmete.

„Wie lange werden sie versuchen, mich mit der Sache mit meiner Mutter zu ärgern?“ wollte sie schließlich wissen, und er begann sich zu fragen, ob sie ihn nicht schon viel zu gut kannte.

„Es war nämlich niemals ein Geheimnis. Meine ganze Heimatstadt wusste davon, und glauben sie mir, ich kenne jeden Witz dieses Thema betreffend.“

Das glaubte er mal unbesehen. Kinder waren grausam. Kinder, die Informationen über andere Kinder besaßen waren noch grausamer. Oder wirklich gute Freunde.

„War bestimmt nicht leicht“, stellte er nach einer Weile fest und spießte erneut ein Pommes auf.

„Oh, es wird sogar noch besser: Ich bin mit meinen Halbgeschwistern auf ein und dieselbe Schule gegangen.“

Mit einem Seufzen legte er nach dieser Aussage sein Besteck hin und sah sie forschend an.

„Warum erzählen sie mir das? Sie wissen genau, dass ich sie damit aufziehen werde, und spätestens übermorgen das ganze Krankenhaus davon wissen wird. Ich kann nämlich nichts vor Wilson verheimlichen... und Wilson kann kein Geheimnis für sich behalten...“

„Dafür hat er sich heute Mittag sehr geheimnisvoll ausgedrückt...“

Sie hätte sich am liebsten auf die Zunge gebissen, nachdem sie das gesagt hatte. Natürlich würde er...

„Heute Mittag? Geheimnisvoll? Was hat er denn gesagt?

„Er... wollte nur sichergehen, dass niemand verletzt wird.“

House ließ seine Hand mit einem Knall auf der Tischplatte landen, als er das hörte.

„Muss eigentlich jeder so tun, als würden sie mit Jack the Ripper ausgehen? So schlimm bin ich dann auch wieder nicht.“

Ihr Lachen ließ ihn erstaunt aufsehen.

„Genau das habe ich auch gesagt. Allerdings war Wilson mehr um sie besorgt.“

„Um mich.“

Sie wollte ihn fragen, was in seiner letzten Beziehung passiert war... weshalb sich sein Freund so viele Sorgen   machte, dass er sie darauf ansprach.

Sie entschied sich dagegen.

Sie war bereits einmal auf emotionales Territorium geraten und er hatte sich verteidigt. Einmal reichte.

„Wie gesagt, er hat sich eher kryptisch ausgedrückt. Wissen sie, was hier noch fehlt?“ wechselte sie daher schnell das Thema.

House warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu. Sie waren hier an einer Frittenbude. Hier fehlte so ziemlich alles zu einem perfekten Date.

„Zuckerwatte!“ beantwortete sie ihre eigene Frage und brachte ihn damit zum Lachen.

„Die Monstertrucks sind demnächst übrigens mal wieder in der Stadt. Wenn sie wollen, kann ich Karten für uns besorgen.“

Sie sah ihn mit einem halben Lächeln forschend an.

„Als Freunde oder als Date? Oder als Date ohne Date?“

Sie erhielt ebenfalls einen forschenden Blick zurück.

„Kommt darauf an, bei was sie mitkommen“, meinte er schließlich, und erhielt ein volles Lächeln als Antwort.

„Was, wenn ich sage, ich würde bei allen drei Gelegenheiten mitgehen?“

Sein Mundwinkel zuckte, während er versuchte, sie nicht wieder so entgeistert anzusehen, wie vor ein paar Tagen, als sie meinte, sie wolle mit ihm ausgehen.

Es gelang ihm nicht so ganz, was sie dazu veranlasste, ihn auch wieder ernst anzusehen.

„Es fällt ihnen wirklich schwer, zu glauben, dass jemand sie mag. Ich hatte Spaß an dem Abend.“

„Ich... bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass jemand sich nicht von meinem Verhalten abschrecken lässt, sondern versucht, mich kennenzulernen. Die meisten glauben, da ist nicht mehr.“

Cameron sah ihm dabei zu, wie er sich gedankenverloren ein weiteres Stück der frittierten Kartoffeln in den Mund schob.

Sie musste mit Wilson reden.

Sie musste herausfinden, was mit ihm geschehen war, dass er niemanden an sich heranließ, oder so lange versuchte, sich von anderen Menschen zu entfremden, bis sie entnervt aufgaben.

Zumindest war sie noch nicht an dem Punkt, an dem sie gewillt war, aufzugeben.

Dieser Mann war ein Rätsel.

Eines, das sie lösen wollte.

„Ich weiß, dass da mehr ist. Immerhin habe ich herausgefunden, dass sie, der alles von Wilson’s Teller mit den Fingern stielt, seine Pommes mit einer Holzgabel isst. Das ist doch schon mehr als die meisten anderen Menschen über sie wissen, oder?“ meinte sie mit einem Lächeln und bekam einen nachdenklichen Gesichtsausdruck als Antwort.

„Und ich habe herausgefunden, dass sie auf Matschburger stehen. Was sie mit ihren Salattellern in der Kantine zu einer Heuchlerin macht.“

„Wieso, auf dem Matschburger war immerhin auch ein Blatt Salat!“ konterte die junge Frau in dem Cocktailkleid und brachte ihn damit zum Lachen.

Das war vielleicht nicht das beste Date, das er jemals gehabt hatte.

Aber immerhin war es auch nicht das schlechteste.


End file.
